fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendly Popular Rivalry/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary; Tommy walking in school hallways, Jessie walks up to him) :Jessie: Hi, Tommy. :Tommy: (nervously) Hello, Jessie... what's up? :Jessie: Oh, nothing much. See you at Crocker's class, don't be tardy! (blows a kiss to Tommy) :Tommy: Ew, gross! (pretends to gag and spit) (quietly) I love you, Jessie. :Tammy: What's the matter, Tommy? Are girls giving you hives again? :Tommy: No! :Tammy: Should I call nurse Missy to give you a cootie shot? :Tommy: Tammy, stop teasing me! :Wanda: We've heard what you said about Jessie. You secretly like her! :Tommy: Lies! :Cosmo: (singing) Tommy likes Jessie! Tommy likes Jessie! :Tommy: I do not! (sigh) Okay, yes. I do like Jessie, even though she's given me so much pain. I confessed it to her back at the Ocean Universe amusement park. And Cosmo, I wish there was a mute button for your voice, because I sometimes find it annoying. :Poof: He's got you there, dad. :Cosmo: Okay, I'll be quiet. :Tammy: Let's get to class, Shy Guy. :Tommy: (to himself) As if my mom teasing me about Jessie wasn't enough... ---- :(in Mr. Crocker's class) :Kevin Crocker: Morning, class. Today we have a new student joining our class. She said that she's rich, pretty and lives in a huge mansion. :Greg: Oooh, she sounds interesting. :Kevin Crocker: Class, I'd like to give you a warm welcome to Amanda Martin! :(a blonde haired girl shows up at the door, Marty and Tommy gasp, and are lovestruck. Other students notice her, and greet her.) :Kids: Hi, Amanda. :Marty: Gosh, you're pretty... :Amanda: Thank you! What's your name? :Marty: I'm Martin Mulligan, or just Marty. :Amanda: Nice to meet you. And it's really cute how your first name is the same as my family name. :Greg: Hello, Amanda, my name's Greg Prestonovich. :Amanda: Pleased to meet you too. :Tommy: I'm Tommy Turner, and I love how pretty you look. Can you sit next to me? :Amanda: (scoffs) In your dreams! :Tommy: Pleeeease? :Marty: No, Amanda, sit next to me! :Tommy: I saw her first! :Kevin Crocker: Marty, Tommy, don't bother the new girl. She can sit whereever she likes. Now get to work. :Jessie: Great, she's stealing my attention and my boyfriend. I might as well not be here. :C.J.: Don't worry, girl, it's probably for this one time that Amanda gets to be more popular than you. :Amanda: Oh, and Mr. Crocker, (pulls out an apple) I have something for you. :Kevin Crocker: Ah, an apple! Classic gift for a teacher. I'm already starting to like you, Amanda. Take your seat. ---- :(after class) :Jessie: (thoughts) Okay, Jessie, relax. You're still popular, you won't be a second banana to another popular girl like your mom Veronica. (aloud) Can someone help me carry this backpack? :(everyone else, except for Greg, D.J., C.J., Marty, Mitzie, Tommy, Tammy and Otto surrounds Amanda) :Jessie: (sigh) Overshadowed by Amanda again. :D.J.: Don't feel bad, Jessie. We still support you. :Tammy: Yeah, Amanda may be more popular, but to us, you're the most popular student. :Jessie: Thanks, guys. :Amanda: Yes, I live in a huge mansion. It's bigger than the Tang and Buxaplenty mansions. :Tommy: Wow, her mansion's bigger than my mom's? :Otto: And my dad's, apparently. :Juandissimo: She's giving your papa a run for his money. :Blonda: No kidding. :Otto: I have to admit, she looks really cute. :Jessie: That's the problem! :Otto: I know. Despite how pretty Amanda may be, my heart still belongs to Tammy. :Marty: (sighs) Amanda... :Jessie: Oh, please! Amanda? Girls like her are a dime a dozen! :Mitzie: Yeah. You can't judge a book by its cover. :Marty: Only one way to find out. (walks over to Amanda) Uh, hi, Amanda... :Amanda: What do you want? :Marty: I... uh... :Amanda: You've fallen for me? Hmmm... seeing as I'm the most popular girl here in Dimmsdale Elementary, and that there are no popular boys around, sure, you can be my boyfriend! :Marty: What, really? :Amanda: Yes. :Marty: WAHOO!!! (his shorts fall down, revealing pink colored underwear) Eep! (puts his shorts back on) Forget you saw that. :(Mitzie and Jessie walk over to Marty and Jessie puts her hand on his shoulder as Amanda giggles at Marty) :Jessie: Kudos, Marty. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool. :Amanda: Oh, no! You did not just call me shallow, did you?! :Jessie: Yeah, I said it! If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah. :Kids: Ooooooh! :Jessie: Amanda, I know that you're new here, but I, Jessie Prestonovich, am the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary, not you! :Amanda: No, I'm the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary, and I am not shallow! :Jessie: We'll see! :Tommy: (walks over to Amanda and pulls out a bouquet of flowers; shoves Marty out of the way) I picked these flowers for you, Amanda. :Amanda: Wow, thanks! :Jessie: TOMMY! :Tommy: What? At least she doesn't hit me like you do on occasions! (to Amanda) Will you go out with me? :Amanda: Uh, no. :Tommy: Well, I'm gonna keep asking until you say "yes"! :Marty: Not if I have anything to do with it! :Tommy: Look, I didn't embarrass myself in front of my new girlfriend! :Marty: Why you-! :(Tommy and Marty fight; Tammy grabs Tommy, Mitzie grabs Marty simultaneously) :Mitzie: Okay, boys, break it up! :Jessie: We're gonna duel and see who's going to be the most popular girl in this school. :Amanda: You're on! ---- :(montage of Jessie and Amanda in school fighting for popularity) ---- :(back home) :Jessie: (picks up a photo of Amanda Martin and rips it) WHY! CAN'T! I! BE! YOU?! :Veronica: (off-screen) Jessie, dinner. :Jessie: Don't call me that! (puts on an Amanda wig) Call me Amanda! I'M AMANDA! :Chester: Sounds like your daughter has trouble being popular. :Veronica: I'll go and talk to her. (to Jessie) Now, Jessie, just calm down and explain what's happening to you. :Jessie: (takes a deep breath, puts her Amanda wig away) Mom, there's a new student in school, named Amanda Martin, and she's stealing all of the attention from me! With the exception of my half-brother Greg and my other friends, literally everyone is gushing over her, even Tommy! She's like the equivalent of Tommy's mom, Trixie! :Veronica: I see. Well, news flash, Jessie, I had trouble staying popular too! (over clips from various episodes showing Veronica in her youth) When I was your age, I was popular, just like you. However, I was the second most popular girl in school, behind my best friend Trixie. Before I met your father, a lot of painful things happened to me. Something stopped me from carrying shopping bags, I once got a black eye, and, of course, I really wanted to be like Trixie so that Timmy could like me more. Just hearing you yell about wanting to be like Amanda really reminded me of my childhood. :Jessie: If I had to guess, this kind of bad luck must be running in the family, huh? :Veronica: Yeah. And before I was born, your grandfather, my dad, also had bad luck when he was your age. He was the third most popular kid in school, behind my mom and Trixie's dad. :Jessie: That figures. ---- :Sunny: If you're planning to compete against Amanda, you know that you can't use magic to win against her. :Astronov: Yeah. You need to have a team of good friends that you can trust. :Jessie: You're right. ---- :Tammy: Jessie, if you win against Amanda, you have to promise me not to hit Tommy again for 2 weeks. :Jessie: Deal! (punches Tommy in the shoulder) :Tommy: Ow! :Jessie: Oops, sorry, force of habit. :Tommy: No, it's okay. I saw it coming. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation